Paintball Wizard
by fallingforyoureyes
Summary: Kurt doesn't like Blaine and he's positive Blaine feels the same until one day they get paired together in a paintball tournament against the rest of the New Directions. Rated T for swearing. Angst, Humor and Romance.


_So this is my first ever fan fiction and this is going to be a two-shot. And I am British so if there are any words or phrase's you don't understand, sorry :/. So anyway if you could give me some feed back that would very much appreciated :)_

* * *

"Kurt, thank god I found you. I thought you weren't here," Rachel said as she laced her slim arm in Kurt's as they continued down the hall.

"What do you want, Rachel?" Kurt asked tiredly.

"Hasn't Finn told you already?" Rachel snorted.

"Told me what?" Kurt cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, he and puck announced earlier that they somehow won a _competition_ and now we are all going to some paintballing thing tomorrow."

"Hold the fuck up. What?" Kurt demanded, stopping in his tracks and holding up the palm of his hand in Rachel's face.

"Exactly what I said, well I didn't swear but... anyway, theres no way I'm going to run around a muddy field all day whilst people shoot paintball at my head. Not going to happen."

"Does Finn not know how long it takes to style this hair? Or do my morning facial routine?"

"Well, it doesn't do anything for you," Kurt turned quickly and caught a glimpse of his offender. He turned fully to see Blaine Anderson walking away with head held high and a smirk plastered across his face.

"Well, at least I make the effort; unlike some people," Kurt shot back but the shorter boy continued walking.

As Blaine turned the corner, when out of sight, he leant his back against the lockers and let his head fall back; he released a long-held in breath and let his eyes fall shut.

"Hey, Hobbit," Blaine opened his eyes and saw Santana. She folded her arms across her chest as she looked him up and down.

"What do you want?" he said, looking intensely cross.

"I hear you've got eyes for lady Hummel," She remarked, leaning against the locker next to him.

"Who told you that?" Blaine demanded.

"Well, nobody told me because it's obvious you want in them pants," Santana said matter-of-factly.

"I seriously don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't try to deny it, Blaine," Blaine continued to act oblivious "I saw you literally undressing him with your eyes in Biology earlier."

"He did look sexy in that lab coat," Blaine mumbled then clasped a hand over his mouth at the realisation of what he had just said.

"See," Santana snickered "You _do_ like him."

Blaine shook his head. "What does it matter? He hates me."

"Well, maybe if you stop acting like a total _ass_ all the time when you're with him he'd like you more," Santana suggested.

"It's not that simple... I can't help it," Blaine mumbled.

"Sure it is, you just have to try."

Blaine nodded and looked her in the eyes. "You won't go telling anybody about this will you?"

"Well, since were friends, I think I'll be able to keep this a secret," Santana smirked.

"Friends? Us? Really?" Blaine frowned.

"For now," She stated before departing down the hall. Blaine smirked and shortly followed.

* * *

As Blaine and Santana strolled into the choir room, Blaine was greeted with a piercing glare from Kurt. Blaine shot one back and Santana smirked.

"I thought you were going to be nice," Santana whispered.

"He started it by looking at me like that first," Blaine protested quietly.

Santana cocked an eyebrow. "How old are you? Eight?" She asked "You seriously have no game," She said as she pulled out her nail file.

Blaine slumped in his chair, looking like a nine-year old boy who had just been told off by his mother. Everybody's attention then turned toward the front where stood Finn and Puck along with Will.

"Okay guys, as most of you already know, Finn and Puck have won a competition to go paint balling," the news was met by people chatting excitedly and others such as Rachel and Kurt groaned in annoyance.

"Okay, I'm going to make this clear," Santana spoke from the back, her eyes never leaving her nail file. "Firstly, if Finn is a team captain I am not being on his team and the same with Berry because I'll end up shouting them my self and be disqualified. Secondly, if any one kills me or if I don't think your playing good enough, I will cut you," Everyone shuffled nervously in their chairs as she finished her speech.

"I knew there was going to be some dispute about who would be a captain so to make it fair everyone's going to be split up into a pair. Everyone will put their name in the hat and who ever you pull out will be your team mate," As Will finished, everybody looked from one another. A few people started complaining but were shortly silenced by Will.

"Now listen guys, I know you don't like it but it's happening, now write your name on a slip and put in the hat."

After Will finished checking to make sure everyone had put in their name, he called Rachel up to take the first pick.

"Finn!" Rachel exclaimed, clapping happily before wrapping her arms around Finn's waist.

"What are the odds?" Santana mumbled and Blaine chuckled.

"Okay, next Kurt," Kurt walked up to piano and picked a slip out of the hat. His eyes were wide as he read the name on the paper.

"Mr. Shue is there anyway I can pick another slip please?" Will shook his head in reply.

"Fine. Blaine." Kurt screwed up the paper and tossed it in the trash before taking his seat. Blaine's eyes widened. He eyes lingered on Kurt for a few moments and Santana gaped at him in amusement.

"Looks like you've got yourself a date," Santana whispered and nudged Blaine playfully.

Blaine's brain couldn't process anything that just happened. How was he going to spend the day with Kurt Hummel?

Even though he knew Kurt hated him and would probably ignore him all day, he intended to make the most of it.

* * *

_So that's it... review?_

_Thanks for reading :)_


End file.
